terapia sexual de grupo
by Emmettzz
Summary: OOO Terapia Sexual De Grupo ¿Que Pasara?¿Mike con problemas? ¿jessica y su secretito? ¿jasper alice wow no me los esperaba emmett rose adiccion y por ultimo edward y bella dios pobres ajjaj muy graciosos porfi entren y lean haber si les gusta :
1. Chapter 1

Alice pov

Lunes lunes lunes lindo lunes amo los lunes … oo tengo que ir por bella para que se pnga algo especial para hoy ya que hoy es un dia especia

-por que es especial enanan

-por nada deja de leerme la mente o te pego-le dije en un tono enojada y amenazador

-jaja ya quiero ver eso

-aa bueno ya quiero ver la cara de bella cuando me la lleve de compras a paris

-ni lo pienses-decido ignorar a mi hermanito molesto y me fui por bella

De camino me encontre a mike y su chatarra de auto parada en medio del camino pero bueno no hay que culparlo por su mal gustop de ropa,auto y perfume .llege por bella y toque la puerta ya que yo no era una intrusa como edward.

-aa hola alice

-hola charlie esta bella?

-si,claro pasa

-gracias

-de nada

Subi hasta el cuarto de bella y la espere sentada en su cama con la ropa lista para cuando saliera de la ducha y hasta que salio-

-Bella por fin sales!!!

-o OOOO Alice que haces aquí?-

-Mmmm bueno te vengo a vestir ya que hoy es un dia muy especial

-Que tiene de especial el lunes?

-oo no es un lunes cualquiera es un lunes especia, tu solo vistete te espero afuera

Sali dondo saltitos de la casa y la espere en el auto cuando llego edward y me corrio de aquí

-Hey enana ya te puedes ir

-Por que pero si yo

-Vete

-Esto es completamente injusto-puse mi carita de perrito mojado esa nunca falla

-No No ME Mires

-oouuuuu

Me fui pareciendo indegnada pero bueno me daba lo mismo el iba a sufrir hoy en el lunes especial muajjaj

Bellla pov

Me depserte con el sonido del era lunes detesto los lunes, Sali de la cama y me fui a la ducha cuando termine me fui a mi cuarto para vestirme y la sorpresita que me encontre a alice y tenia en la mano una atuendo no muy mire con cara de interrogacion y de miedo a la vez levantando una ceja

-Bella por fin sales!!!-como que por fin salgo yo no pensaba que me tardaaba mucho

-o OOOO Alice que haces aquí?-

-Mmmm bueno te vengo a vestir ya que hoy es un dia muy especial-especial maldicion que estara tramando?

-Que tiene de especial el lunes?

-oo no es un lunes cualquiera es un lunes especia, tu solo vistete te espero afuera.

Genial seguro iba ser este el peor lunes de mi vida si no fuera por edward no se que haria

Alice salio dando saltitos y yo me dedique a vestirme me pregunto en que estaria pensando alice cuando me escogio esta ropa la cual consistia en unos jeans apretados los cuales resaltaban mis piernas y mi trasero lo cual no era muy agradable y una polera roja con un sueter que no tapaba nada pero si no me ponia esto estaba segura que me iba a ir mal .

Tome desayuno y esperaba encontarme con elice cuando salgo y me encuentro a mi dios griego edward cullen

-hola mi amor

-h- ho-hola –b-b-bella –wow nunca lo habia escuchado tartamudear

Edward pov

Estaba recostado sobre mi volvo esperando a bella cuando salio yo me quede pasmado no sania que decir ya llevava tiempo con ella saliendo pero nunca la habia visto tan reluciente con esa ropa que resaltaba su figura dios lo unico que pasaba por mi cabeza eran pensamientos impropios,bella camino lentamente hacia mi y me saludo

-hola mi amor

-h- ho-hola –b-b-bella-que diablos yo era el que la hacia tartamudear yo era no ella a mi pero dios estabaa hermosa

Le abri la puerata del auto y nos fuimos al colegio cuando llegamos vi como las miradas de los demas chicos se posaban en Mi Bella .me dio tanta rabia que lo unico que logre hacer fue tomarla por la cintura y llevarla junto a mi .entramos con bella al salon y lo unico que podia escuchar eran los pensamientos de los demas .

Paso un rato hasta que se escucho la voz del director por el alta voz

_**Por favor si me puden hacer el favorlos alumnos de 5ª y 6ª de dirigisre al auditorio que tenemos una actividad para ustedes muchas gracias y mantengan el orden.**_

Salimos de del salon y todas las mentes estaban en confusion deseo por bella y envidia.

-bella amor estas bien-dios estaba temblendo pero igual se veia hermosa

-sii lo que pasa es que tengo miedo

-pero yo estoy contigo no va a padar nada

-gracias

Lo siguinte que escuche fueron los pensamientos de alice

_**Hey hermanito preparate**_

-para que?

Alice empezo a mandarme imágenes de lo que iba a pasar y me rei

-ajajajja

-edward mi amor que te pasa?-me dijo con voz temblorosa

-nada mi amor nada-me incline para que mis labios con los de bella se toparan

Llegamos al auditorio y al fondo vimos a dos vultos besandose jasper sintio la lujuria y empezo a mandar olas de lujuria en ese momento mike vino y le toco el trasero a jessica

-osea que te pasa mike

-emm yo lo siento jessica

Jessica le dio una fuerte cachetada a mike y todos comenzaron a reir mientras que alice trataba de controlar a japer nos dirigimos hacia el fondo donde estan emmett y rosalie y esperamos a que el director entrara.

* * *

emm bueno este es el primer cap

bueno espero que les guste adios

dejen reviews solo si quieren :)


	2. en el auditorio

Director pov

Genial esta vez si me matan con tanto griterio que voy a hacer como se los dire son tan revoltosos que seguro que esta si no se la toman bien .bueno alla voy

-alumnos por favor tomen compostura y comportence como gente adulta quieren

Estaba sudando vi como papelitos pasaban como el senor emmett hacia cosas importunentes dios las hormonas de estos jovenes

-Jovenes les tengo una noticia!!!!!!!

Por fin hasta que se callan mocosos malcriados

-Vien ya que me prestan atencios les tengo que contar algo muy especial,bueno hoy les prepare una cita con un sexologo seran trasportados hasta su consultorio por grupos osea que iran guntos toda estan semana al sexologo en grupos me entendieron '

-QUEEEE!!!!!

Vi los rostro de todos los alumnos y la verdad era como si les estubiera diciendo que se mueren mañanana

-Bien comencemos el primer grupo esta cnformado por

Mike Newton

Jessica Stanley

Angela webber

Isabella Swan

Emmett Cullen

Alice cullen

Edward Cullen

Jasper Hale

Rosalie Hale

Ese es el primer grupo por favor le pido que salgan afuero los esta esperando un che que lo llevara al consultorio.

Bella pov

Entramos al auditorio todos estaban hablando y vi varias miradas que se dirigian a mi como las de varios chicos como mike tayler y otros y las miradas de celos y envidia y de te quiero matar de jessica wow si que daba miedo.

-bella mi amor vamos a sentarnos

-claro-la verdad es que queria salir corriendo del auditorio estaba temblando

-bella cariño te sientes bien

-si lo que pasa es que estoy nerviosa

Senti como los brazos de edward me enbolvian y esperamos mientras todos se callaban y entraba el director la verdad es que lo nete muy distraido y estaba sudando pero bueno no le di mayor importancia solo trataba de pensar en un lugar feliz y olvidarme de todo esto cuando senti a edward endureserze al lado mio

-edward mi amor estas bien

-emm si claro –me dio una sonrisa calida y torcida la que me gusta tanto pero igual sentia que algo no andaba bien

El director empezo a callar a todos hasta que dio su noticoa yy que le pasaba me cai de la silla ovio con mi falta de equilibrio y con la sorpresa pero que le pasa un un una

-TERAPIA SEXUAL

-Bella mi amor estas bien seguro que

-emm no edward ni bella ni tu se libran de esta

-jajaj terapia sexual rose mi amor nos vamos a divertir y es en grupos

Me gustaria ser como emmett tan entusiasmado pero nooooo yo no voy pero alice ya me tenia amenazada y que le voy a hacer estaba cuando nombro los grupos la verdad es que quede petrificada.

Mike Newton

Jessica Stanley

Angela webber

Isabella Swan

Emmett Cullen

Alice cullen

Edward Cullen

Jasper Hale

Rosalie Hale

Senti cada nombre cada palabra era como una tortura dios y con mike que ira a pasar el estomago se me dio vuela y me costaba respirar

Emmett pov

Jajajjajaja sexologo terapia sexual en grupo que chistoso las cosas que se le ocurren a mi amigo el director wow pufff

Hey edward espero que sepas como ocultar tu virginidad de 108 años aeaeea

-callate emmett ¡!!

Sensible bueno espero que sea bueno esto ya que nos toca con mike mike mike jaja lo are sufrir como nadie lo a echo te apuedto que se cree el mejor en la cama pero si supiera lo que rose y yo hacemos

-Ya emmett deja de pensar un segundo

-Osita me grito dile algo-puse cara de dolido a mi rose

-Edward basta ya comportense

Bueno pensare en la mantequilla de mani wii mantequillla y es de maniiiiiiiiii

El director nos pido que salieramos a mi y a mi grupo genial salir ahora consulta wiii

Edward pov

Salimos del auditorio bella estaba petrificada con la idea de que ibamos a ver un sexologo y todos nuestro secretos sexuales la intimidad iba a quedar descubierta y mas encima emmett la torturaba .

Cuando llegamos al consultorio estaba terriblemente aliviado de ya no estar en el mismo auto con un emmett que se estaba volviendo artante con su tema del sexo mike y sus pensamientos y jasper que mandaba olas de miedo y de vergüenza nunca entendi por que solo se que contaba ovejas en su mente.

Nos acercamos al meson y yo hable ya que nadie lo hacia

-disculpe venimos a ver al doctor richard bloom-le dije a la señorita con la sonrisa que mata a todas

_O dios es como un dios griego de donde salio ese bombon relleno de fresa pero viene a ver al doctor richard y con otras personas mas dios casi todos son hermosos_

-emm si claro pase

-gracias

Entramos y vimos al doctor sentado en su silla detrás de su escritorio estaba escribiendo algunas notas como pude escuchar de un paciente con eyaculacion precos pero bueno nos presentamos cada uno y no sentamos.

-buenas tardes doctor richard bloom es un placer –dijimos todos al uniso

-buenas tardes chicos por favor tomen asiento y conversemos

* * *

bueno emm gracias por los reviews enserio se los agrdesco

bueno espero que sean de su agrado este capitulo

emm bueno les queria agradecer a todos los que me agregaron a su lista de favoritos enserio de corazon

bueno adios no vemos pronto se los prometo


	3. hola mucho gusto doctor richard

Richasrd pov

Según tenia entendido ahora me tocaba la consulta con un grupo de jovenes pedida por el director de su colegio.y lo mas interesante es que tenia a los famonos cullen los hijos del doctoc cullen que según tenia entendido andaban juntos.

-buenas tardes doctor richard bloom es un placer –dijimos todos al uniso

-buenas tardes chicos por favor tomen asiento y conversemos

Saque uno de mis blocks nuevos que habia comprado y empese a examinar a los chicos mientras se sentaban.

Primero quiero que cada uno me digan sus nombres y edad por primer chico que levanto su mano fue uno corpulento y muy ansioso la verdad creo que este chico es el mas activo pero no hay que sacar conclusiones

-si?

- emm bueno yo me llamo emmett cullen y tengo 20 años siiii y ola

-ya emmett callate

-mo eso no es justo me interrumpio

-ya chicos basta por favor tu como te llamas?-el deberia ser su hermano talves el mas el mayor la verdad era muy autoritario con emmett .no tenia el cuerpo de emmett pero lo dominaba

-yo me llamo edward cullen y tengo 17 años- se presento de una manera educada y formal da muy buena impresion ese chico ademas es muy apuesto

-bueno quien sigue?

-yo yo yo yo-wow ese niño tambien era entusiasmado pero no se llavaba bien con emmett ya que este le mando una mirada de odio

-si

-bueno yo me llamo mike mike newton y tengo 17 años y soy muy...-emmett lo interrumpio de la nada

-GAYYY!!

-callate cullen!!!!

-bueno chicos basta –solo quedaba un hombre asi que despues de el vendrian las chicas

-yo yo me llamo jasper hale y tengo 18 años

-bien ya que todos los varones pasaron ahora las chicas- la mas entusiasmada de ellas era una chica bajita y con el pelo alborotado

-si usted señorita

-bueno yo me llamo alice cullen y tengo 18 años y bueno amo la moda y usted esta fuera de moda mire si bata y ese atuendo debajo de la bata y su oficina la verdad super fuera de moda que le se la puedo arreglar si usted quiere – wow esta si que daba miedo y no no le iba a permitir que redecorara mi oficina ni mi ropa a mi esposa le gusta asi.

-emm muvhas gracias por su oferta señorita alice pero tendre que rechazarla

-pero no es justo- todos estallaron de risas y la verdad no le encontre la mas minima de gracia

-bueno ya basta fue chistoso en su momento pero continuemos –una chaca rubia se paro la verdad era muy hermosa diria que era la mas hermosa de todas la chicas que estaban en mi oficina

-yo me llamo rasalie hale y tengo 18 años richard le puedo decir richard verdad?

-emmmm si claro-senti como la sangre iba subiendo hasta mis mejillas y empeze a sudar tuve que desbiar la mirada cuando derrepente una chica se levanta y miraba con ojos de envidia a rosalie

-yo richard me llamo jessica y tengo 17 años y bueno soy muy linda como veras-jessica se acerco a mi y empezo a modelar enfrente mio dios si que era competitiva

-bueno señorita sientese solo quedan dos chicas quien va primero – las observe a las dos una me respondio con una sonrisa calida y la otra trato de esconderse en el pecho de edward seguro era su novio

-yo me llamo angela y tengo 17 años mucho gusto doctor-vaya era creo lña unica chica normal

-y por ultimo señorita-

-emm emm yo me llamo bella swan y tengo 17 años y bueno eso-se sento en su asiento y abrazo a edward dios la chica estaba completamente roja..

-Bueno chicos ya que todos ustedes se presentaron saben para que estan aqui?

-siiii-dijeron todos al uniso

-bueno para empezar quienes de ustedes ya an tenido sexo

Vi como se empezaban a levantar unas manos primero la de emmett y rosalie esas eran las primeras despues alice y jasper segun como iba la cosa tambien ahora debien de levantarlas el señor edward con la señorita bella pero no valla sorpresa mike y angela

-bueno veo que tres de ustedes aun no han tenido sexo

-edward,bella y jessica

-protesto bella si quiere pero el reprimido sexual de mi hermano le da miedo

-emmett callate

-EMMETT!!!!!-bella le grito y emmett se quedo callado en su asiento mirando a la nada

-bueno como ustedes sabran yo soy sexologo y yo estoy aqui para aconsejarlos y ayudarlos todo esto se va a discutir en grupo asi que quiero que se tengan respeto unos a otros y que se quede todo lo que hablmos aqui se quede aqui bueno esto consiste en una semana de que los tengo que ver y nose ayudar el proseso va a ser el siguiente vamos a hacer actividades vamos a hablar de forma individual vamos a hablar de forma grupal u vamos a hablar con sus padres tambien quiero que seamos abiertos con respecto alos padres me entiendes

-q-qu-que por que los P-a-d-r-e-s?-

-bella no tienes por que estar nerviosa si la sexualidad es algo mormal

-waujajajaj el je swan va a escuchar lo que su hija no puede hacer gracias a su novio

-callate emmett deja a bella tranquila

-vamos mi amor no va a ser tan grave ademas yo voy a estar contigo

-bueno tambien yo le ablare de sexualidad sabran varios tipos de proteccion como usarlos veremos una pelicula conoceran los lugares donde se puede tener mayor exitacion

-diculpe doctor

-si jasper que pasa

-que creo que emmett y rosalie no necesitan nada de eso

-y por que lo dices

-bueno lo que pasa es que ellos tienen problemas con controlar sus hormonas y bueno lo hacen en cualquier lado en cualquier momento

Mike se quedo con cara de shock bella se puso roja, rose miro con una cara de triunfo a jessica mientras que edward se callo de la silla de risa y emmett se paro

-siii yo soy el dios sxual soy su dios griego yo soy un semental!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! VIVA EMMETT CULLEN.

-señor emmett sientese y callese tenga respeto bueno el tiempo se hoy se acabo no veremos mañana haremos uno ejercicios y hablaremos del tema de la sexualidad y sus dudas quieren nos vemos mañana a las 6 pm adios chicos que les vaya bien

-adios doctor

Genial se fueron estos chicos si que estan llenos de hormonosa exepto por bella y edward la verdad no gueron muy expresibos pero bueno mañana veremos

Bella pov

Oo dios o dios por el amopr de dios no quiero volver ese doctor estab loco

-bella mi amor te llevo a tu casa

-sii por favor

-ese doctor esta loco verdad

-sii nose como le dire a mi charlie que tiene que ir conmigo a una consulta sexual dios morire

-jajaj no no creo mi amor yop te protejo

-gracias edward

-de nada,voy a mi casa y vengo cuando charlie se duerma

-si adios edward


	4. percanse en la comida

Bella pov

Todo el dia paso muy bien demasiado para mi gusto hasta el almuerzo .fue cuando alice le dijo a edward

-hey edward el degenerado de mike se trama algo

-mm ya escuche lo que piensa

-desde cuando lo llamos degenerado?-mm tenia mucha curiosidad la verdad nunca hiso nada degenerado

-desde que te va a ofrecer emmm emmm-lo mire con duda en mi cara levantando una ceja

-sexo hermano se llama sexo

-no necesitava tu ayuda emmett

-que si

-espera edward mi amor por que dices eso

-edward controlate aqui viene

-alice no me digas que hacer

No entendia nada de lo que pasaba a mi alrrededor y me fui perdiendo en la comversacion de mis vampiros favoritos asi que me dirigi a votar las cosas de mi bandeja y atras aparecio mike

-hola bella como has estado?

-bien gracias mike y a ti?-wow es dificil ser educata con mike cuando es ta patetico la verdad me dan ganas de largarme

-bien gracias bella me preguntaba si

-si que mike

-si como edward no te complace yo lo podria remplazar y nose darte una buena noche de placer

La sengre fue subiendo rapidamente a mis mejillas me quede pensando y la verdad que mike newton era un patan lo siguiente lo hise sin pensarlo

-QUE ES LO QUE TE PASA MIKE

-OCH!!!!

Le pege a mike como nunca le habia pegado a nadie mike salio corriendo y sus amigos se reian de el despues le termine lasnzando la bendeja que para mi buena suerte le llego a edward que se estaba cruzando.

Edward pov

Lo escuchaba lo sentia como ese pervertido patan transexual todo lo que se les ocurra pensaba de bella de mi bella lo queria matar

_O dios parece una diosa y esa diosa sera mia solo mia ya que como ese cullen no le da lo que yo le voy a dar. Apuesto a que tiene un proble o algo asi la debe de tener chica pero bella va a disfrutar mucho con mi equipo._

Trate de reprimir mi risa sobre que su equipo era mejor que el mio dios si que estaba muy equibocado pero bueno el punto es que lo quiero matar.

-hey edward el degenerado de mike se trama algo

-mm ya escuche lo que piensa

-desde cuando lo llamos degenerado?

-desde que te va a ofrecer emmm emmm-no sabia como decirlo y bella estaba con esa cra de niñita inisente que no sabe nada dios la queria besar en ese mismo momento

-sexo hermano se llama sexo

-no necesitaba tu ayuda emmett

-que si

-espera edward mi amor por que dices eso-dios y vinen las preguntas

-edward controlate aqui viene

-alice no me digas que hacer

Detesto cuando me dicen que me controle si se merece que le parta la cara que le saque la piel que .

-y bella

-fue a dejar su bandeja

-y ahi esta mike

Me pare de mi asiento listo para ir a rreclamr mi territorio ya que se veia que era como siempre alice me detuvo

-no edward esto se va aponer interesante

-no le encuentro nada de interesante

-solo mira

A regañadientes me sente a mirar trate de evitar a toda cosata los pensamientos de mike hasta que escuche a bella escuche toda la comversacion pero puse mas atencion desde el grito.

-QUE ES LO QUE TE PASA MIKE

-OCH!!!!

Jajaj mi bella le pego a newton eso es bueno le dio una paliza estaba escuchando los pensamientos de mike y eran de derrota pero solo en la batalla no en la guerra pero bueno hasta ahora va bien vi como alice se reia y le murmuro algo a mis hermanos eso no me importo mucho solo queria ir y abrazar a bella

Hasta que me di cuenta de por que se reian todos mi hermanos no lo habia visto venir ademas de que no puedo leer los pensamientos de bella una bendeja me llego a la que reaccionar como un humano

-uch!! Bella mi amor soy yo edward

-o dios o dios disculpa edward disculpa pense que eras mike lo siento no sabia

-jajaj dejalo bella –me hacer que a su oido para susurrale

-bella mia mor recuerda de que soy vampiro no me duele

-o verdad pero igual lo siento

Vamos hay que ir a biologia y despues con el doctor no ves que nos tiene todo un panorama hoy

-mm no le he dicho a charlie

-mm nosotros tampoco a esme ni a carlisle

-mm no le quiero decir a charlie

-vamos se lo dices en la tarde no sera tan grave

-mm si es grave

-yo te cuido mi amor tranquila .vamos?

-si

Nada grave ocurrio en el dia solo bueno nada en realidad las clases terminaron y teniamos que ir a la terapia de grupo wii que entretenido .morire

* * *

hey aqui les tengo otra cap espero que les guste y depsues

el magico doctor richard y su panora para sus pacientes

espero que les este gustando y gracias por la gente que me a dejado reviws y la gente que añade esta historia como favorita

chao (se desvanese misteriosamente)


	5. de nuevo terapia sexual comienzo cartas

Mike pov

Dios que le pasaba a bella como se niega a estar una noche con mike mike newton osea hay que estar loca para del percanse que tuve en la comida con bella todo el mundo se reia de mi al pasar y me miraban con cara de perdedor pero estono se iba a quedar asi me iba a vengar en la terapia sexual

El colegio paso rapido y cuando por fin termino me fui a mi casa para ponerme sexy y hablar con mi mama hacerca de la actividad de mañana con los padres.

-hey vieja

-mike te e ficho que no me llames asi

-bueno mama

-si querido

-tenemos una actividad de padres e hijos en mi terapia sexual

-oo que bueno ire me encantara

-mama no hagas el ridiculo por favor

-yo nunca hago el ridiculo

-bueno me voy adios mama

-si adios bebe

Sali de mi casa y me fui a la terapia caminando ya que se me echo a perder el auto llege vi a emmett cullen besando a su novia contra la pared muy apasionademente me dio asco pero ya iba a ver me vengare

Richard pov

Martes me tocaba de nuevo la terapia grupal el punto es que estos chicos respenten sus sexualidades y temas sexuales .para hoy tenia un buen panorama hasta que me dijeron que lo de la pelicula no podia ser haci que el panorame me cambio radicalmente

Las ultimas horas antes de que llegaran los chicos me dispuse a revisar cada uno de sus expedientes y le pedi a los padre que me trajeran una hoja con los datos de sus hijos y sus opiniones sobre ellos sexualmente y en su caso sus pasatiempos y todo eso hoy iba a hacer que cada uno leyera sus tarjetas claro que ninguno sabia que sus padre la habian escrito

Bueno a trabajar saque mi block y espere a que los chicos llegaran los primeron en llegar fueron los cullen despues esa chica angela despues mike y jessica juntos .

-bueno chicos hola primero que nada

-hola doctor richar

-bueno hoy les tengo un panorama expectacular

-SIII YUPI CUAL ES DOC VAMOS DIGA!!!!

-Señor emmett controlese y tome aciento quiere

-ooo bueno

-bueno primero que nada quiero saber sus dudas hacerca de la sexualidad

-yo yo yo doc yo

-si emmett

-por que los condones tienen sabores

La señorita rose se empezo a reir disimuladamente,jasper,alice,angela,jessica estaban muy divertidos con la situacion,edward estaba a punto de pegarle a emmett la señorita swan estaba roja y el señor mike newton estaba riendose a mas no poder

-señor newton ya que lo encuentra tan gracioso pòr que no le explica usted

-mm bueno nose creo que no me va a entender debido a su nivel de estupides

-HEY!!!!no soy estupido

-si lo eres

-bueno chicos paren alguien le quiere explicar o lo hago yo

-………

-vamos chicos nadie bueno

-señor cullen los condones tienen sabore para la estimulacion oral

-como?

-dios emmett sexo oral

-oo gracias jazpi

-estupido no me digas asi o te pego

-jaz

-bueno chicos basta .emmett entendiste

-sii

-bueno ahora les tengo una sorpresa

-nooo que es noo dios no

-bella que pasa si es buena

-mm seguro

-si osea tu padre no escribio nada malo de ti

-es-escribio dijo

-si la sorpresa consiste en que los padres tenian que escribri algo corto sobre loq ue pinsan de ustedes por favor me gustaria que los lean en vos alta .quien empiza?

-yo yo yo yo yo yo doc diga que si sis si

-emmett por que no dejas que otros empizen haber edward por favor

-emm yo no gracias

-te lo suplico

-bueno

Edward pov

Me levante de mi asiento y el doctor me paso el papel la verdad es que nunca pense que esme ni carlisle podieran conspirar contra mi los voy a matr ahora entendi el lo siento en la mente de los dos en la mañana

-vamos edward te esperamos

-si aja claro

_Bueno nosotros somos esme y carlisle y queriamos decir que bueno nuestro hijo tiene 17 años y a pasado por mucho es cariñoso y bueno desde que encontro a bella se abre mas y es mas lleno de amor pero simpre a estado lleno de amor pero nunca lo a demostrado tanto como ahora bueno nosotros nos preocupamos de varios de nuetros hijos pero edward es el que mas nos ha tenido preocupado respecto a su sexualidad ya que el bueno es virgen al contrario de sus hermanos y nos gustaria que se habriera mas en ese tema y que le diera la oportunidad a bella de ser feliz y bueno eso _

_Adios_

-lis listo doctor

-bueno edward veo que tus papas se preocupand e que eres virgen

-emm si

-bueno hablaremos de eso mañana ahora bella si nos ases el honor

Bella se tropezo y estaba totalmente roja

-vamos mi amor yo te cubro

-si si gracias edward

Bella pov

me pare para leer el papel la verdad es que no se como charlie pudo escribir esto pero bueno nose seguro se gasto 100 hojas para hacer uno definitivo

_Bueno que puedo decir de mi hija doctor ella es muy bella osea es muy ella osea es muy tierna es muy cerrada no se sabe expresar sabe cocinar y bueno la verdad es que respecto a su sexualidad bueno espero que ese cullen no la alla tocado sin su consentimiento ya que bueno mi hija es muy hermosa y mato a cullen si la toco .bueno cullen si estas leyendo esto o escuchando te mato si llegas a tocar a mi hija me bella es muy simpatica tiene carisma y odia llamar la atencion emmm eso creo que es todo._

-ya ya acabe

-bien bella ahora elije a alguien

-a emmett

-oo siii wii bella te amo

-señor emmett pase

-yy bueno

-em emmett no tu vas en el otro cap

-aa no y por que ya me aburri de esperar

-yo escribo esto

-si pero yo queria ahora

-ya si te toca pronto

-bueno

-mira piensa en mantequilla de mani por mientras

-wiiiiii

* * *

gracias publico espero que les guste este


	6. Mike y Emmett

-Emmett te toca leer tu carta-oo ese doctor es tan gay bueno sii leeré mi carta

-bueno mi carta esta dirigida a mi sexy rose y a mi comencemos

Querido doctor

De nuevo Esme y Carlisle nose por que nos hace escribir tanto pero con gusto lo hacemos, bueno como sabrá o ya se entero nuestros hijos mas, como lo lo podemos decir mas activamente sexuales son emmett y rose no los culpamos pero es bastante desagradable y estamos consientes de que estos son ADICTOS AL SEXO!! Bueno espero que haga algo por el amor de dios gracias

Se despiden atentamente esme y Carlisle

-Que yo no soy adicto al sexo solo por que los demás sean unos impotentes sexuales con poca testosterona no es mi culpa- yoo emmett cullen mccartney no soy adicto para nada

-Si lo eres eres como un conejito, imbécil

-y tu impotente Edward ponte los pantalones haste hombre y has a bella mujer

-tuu no te metas en mi sexualidad estendiste-mi hermano estoy seguro que esta en sus días me da miedo

-NO ESTOY EN MIS DIAS SOY HOMBRE

-pues lo dudo muchas veces y no sabes cuanto

-cof cof cof

Oo verdad estaba mi amigo el doc gay verdad se me había olvidado

-bueno doc listo termine ahora que miky el pequñito lea la suya

Le arranque la carta de Mike y se la pase al respectivo dueño osea Mike daa que pensaban bueno ahora mantequilla de mani

Mike pov

El cullen mas grande me paso mi carta la vedad no quería saber que habían escrito mis padres sobre mi ni lo imaginaba

-bueno señor newton proceda

-si no tengo toda la eternidad no ves que tengo necesidades

-emmett nadie quiere saber eso

Edward lo rependio la verdad es que estaba seguro de que el era gay pero bueno

-cof cof

Querido doctor

Como ya sabe nuestro hijo es Mike newton es bueno, es muy lindo y todo eso pero el punto es este el es especial si yo creo que tiene un problema y bueno me preocupa bastante a mi y a mi esposa la cosa es esta

Cof cof

No es posible como mi madre y mi padre me traicionan hasi y como vieron estaba seguro de que nadie me vio maldición

-señor mewton prosiga

-es que es que no puedo

-pues sale información comprometedora

-aa no puedes ser tan gallina ven pasame la hoja

-noo cullen desgraciado pasamela devuélvemela

-noo leamos

Ese emmett me tenia separado y no me dejaba tomar la nota aa lo iba a matar

Emmett pov

Le quite la nota y empeze a leer

Bueno doctor

Como ya sabe nuestro hijo es Mike newton es bueno es muy lindo y todo eso pero el punto es este el es especial si yo creo que tiene un problema y bueno me preocupa bastante a mi y a mi esposa la cosa es esta cosa que tiene Mike la cosa es que un dia yo lo vi midiendo se el bueno su ¨amigo¨ y también lo e visto ver porno mientras bueno usted ya sabe y esta el echo de que nunca lo hemos visto llevar a una chica a la casa y bueno tiene un altar de esta chica nueva isabella y lo mira y prede velas y bueno no es muy sano que digamos.

-Jajajaj Mike newton se mide su ….. y tiene un altar de bella

-CALLATE CULLEN O TE ARRANCO LA CABEZA

-Y cuanto mide aa campeón -(Bella cae al piso y le empizan a dar espasmos)

-señor emmett cullen callese y sientese

-hey edward cuiida a bella que puede irse con miky

-no me llames asi

Mi hermanito edward se empezo a tensar el la silla ,se paro y ayudo a bella mientras que jessica le reclamaba a mike sobre algo que no entendio muy bien pero bueno asi son las y jessica leyo su carta me parecio eterno y largo hasta que el doc hablo.

-bueno les queria decir algunas cosas antes de irnos todos a la casa la primera es que angela se va del grupo ya que debido a que aqui se forman parejas y triangulos amorosos y angela no encaja entonces sera cambiada segundo quiero qie hagamos y hablemos sobre la sexualidad mas profundamente para eso voy a preparar un pawor point mañana para verlo junto a los padres y platicar las cartas asi que bueno nos vemos mañana y adios.


End file.
